


Start of Something Amazing

by yunn_cakes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Library, Fluff, Fukurōdani is a bookstore, M/M, date but not really, hand-holding, they just go to a library
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:54:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25763995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yunn_cakes/pseuds/yunn_cakes
Summary: Akaashi Keiji’s quiet job in Fukurōdani Papers takes an interesting turn when loud customer Bokuto Kotarou first enters the little shop.No, Akaashi can never admit he was staring. He wasn’t. He isn’t. Oh, but dear Lord, he was just so intriguing...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 4





	Start of Something Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> My mind went brrr and I had this sudden urge to write BokuAka. I was supposed to participate in BokuAka Week 2020 BUT I was kinda busy... so have this short fic instead!
> 
> Also: ornithology - the study of birds.

Akaashi had taken quite a liking to this quiet job or selling books in the city. It was rare to find jobs like this, since it seemed like everyone in the city was always busy, always rushing. Akaashi did not like that rush - he preferred to take things slowly, enjoying the little things in life along the way. He was 25, after all... not quite old but not quite young. Being in one's mid-twenties were one of the times where people liked to rush, like getting a job, finding a mate, getting married, or settling down. All of it was too fast for this black-haired college graduate.

Fukurodani Papers. Akaashi was so lucky when his old high school friend Konoha recommended him to try out a job in this place, after Akaashi had been desperately searching for a job he would actually enjoy in weeks. That's what led Akaashi to sitting behind the counter in the customer service area, overlooking the entire bookstore. Akaashi liked the quiet atmosphere, befitting of a bookstore. He liked the satisfying smell of papers and the sound of pages being flipped. Today was one of the more quieter days... if that made sense. Thursday had always been Akaashi's favorite day of the week, since it was like the calm before the storm the messy Fridays brought. Akaashi sat in his seat behind the customer service counter, his fingers playing with each other, head lost in thought as he thought about what he'd do this Saturday. He would probably go to the movies alone again. Or he would probably continue that novel he'd been dying to finish writing since he was in colle-

"Whew! Look at this place! It's full of books!"

Akaashi snapped out of his train of thought, his eyes involuntarily flitting over to the loud customer who had just entered the store. This particular person had white hair with black highlights spiked upwards. His eyes were bright, golden-colored, and filled with energy, like the rest of him. Akaashi couldn't keep his eyes off him - he didn't understand why. This probably was just another customer who Sarukui will ask to leave later.

A few days after the first time he came into the bookstore, Akaashi had learned that he was only there to read books without actually buying them. He liked staying in a corner near the customer service counter, and Akaashi could swear he felt that customer steal glances his way from time to time. Of course, Akaashi did too, but only one or twice. There was always a smile on his face as he read. Akaashi had learned that he liked reading books about owls, his favorite book being _An Ornithologists's Basic Guide to Birds: Owls Edition._ This customer liked entering every 8 AM and leaving for lunch at 11, before coming back at 1 PM and leaving for the day at 3 PM to come back again tomorrow.

"You're staring at him again," Konoha eyed Akaashi knowingly from the cashier.

Akaashi rolled his eyes. "No, I'm not. Why would I be staring at him?"

"I didn't tell you which customer, but oh well," Konoha whistled, "if the shoe fits, wear it."

"You're saying weird things again," Akaashi chuckled lightly at Konoha's words. "You've never changed since high school, huh?"

"So do you, Mr. I-Only-Like-Guys."

"Says who, Mr. Jack-Of-All-Trades-But-Master-Of-None?"

Konoha sighed, a bit annoyed at the nickname. "You know I don't like that nickname, right?"

Akaashi gave his old classmate a small grin. "At least we're both even."

Uneventful, boring days passed by rather quickly until it was Monday. Akaashi was a bit surprised to find that the tall, black-and-white haired customer had not left at 3 PM today. Maybe he wanted to finish what he was reading? Akaashi was wondering why he himself was curious. He shouldn't care - he was just another interesting customer, right? Akaashi shouldn't care. It surprised him even more when said customer personally walked to the customer service with a confused look (and something else Akaashi couldn't quite get) in his eyes, as he handed Akaashi the large and thick book. "Um... Akaashi? I kinda forgot where this was supposed to be placed. Can you return it for me?"

Akaashi stifled a small laugh at the mispronunciation of his name. The way he said his name stressed out the two "a"s in the middle, saying something like _AkAaAashi_. Akaashi nodded simply, and took the book from his hands. How did this guy even know his name? Oh right, he was wearing a name tag on his chest. "Alright," Akaashi said. "I'll return it for you."

"Thank you!" he beamed. "See you tomorrow, Akaashi sir!" With those five words, he was one of the last to leave the shop. It was currently 5:42 PM, and they closed at 5:45 PM. Just as Akaashi was about to return the book to the Encyclopedia shelf, a small note fell out from the book he was holding and Akaashi picked it up from the floor. Once he read what was on the note, his heart did a little flip.

Hi, I'm Bokuto. I was wondering if we can maybe hang out sometime? Because I kinda saw you looking at me and I noticed that you're pretty and it's fine if you don't want to but aaaa this is very awkward. I'm sorry. You can forget this ever happened, feel free to throw it somewhere.

-

Of course Akaashi answered the note and wrote one, inserting it in Bokuto's favorite book like he did.

I wouldn't mind hanging out somewhere... I just don't know when I'll be free, though, was what Akaashi wrote. I'm very sorry for staring at you. I can stop if you're uncomfortable with it.

The notes continued faithfully for several more days. It would've been easier if they just talked to each other normally, but Akaashi liked this better - it was quiet. There were less chances that Bokuto was going to get kicked out of the bookstore for being noisy by their manager Yukie. Akaashi had already established in his mind that Bokuto was terrible at flirting... of course Akaashi noticed. He wasn't completely blind.

_Today, I learned that owls can rotate their necks 270 degrees!_

_Really? That's nice._

_Also, owls hunt also other owls! Then they eat them WHOLE - skin, bones, and all._

_That must be scary._

_Owls are zygodactyl, which means their feet have two forward-facing toes and two backward-facing toes._

_Are you aiming to ba an ornithologist, Bokuto-san?_

_Nope! I'm studying sports management. I just think owls are pretty neat and cute._

"Ah, Keiji," Kaori, his partner in customer service, was sighing at Akaashi dreamily one morning. They weren't doing anything in particular, that time. Just sitting behind customer service and acting as... well, customer service. "You're making the face of someone in love," she says.

Akaashi sighed wearily. He was gonna have this conversation again? "I don't," he denied.

With a rolled-up newspaper, Konoha lightly hit the top of Kaori's head. "Get back to work, Kao-chan. Yukie's gonna get mad at you."

Another few days passed, until it was Thursday again. Akaashi opened the book titled An Ornithologists's Basic Guide to Birds: Owls Edition again, expecting another note. There was another note. It read: There's this cool library downtown. If you love reading, maybe that's where we should go?

Reading his notes still did poor things to Akaashi's heart. "Bokuto-san!" he called out to Bokuto just before he was able to exit the bookstore. Akaashi was painfully aware of his co-workers' eyes watching him in amusement and him and Bokuto's interactions. Bokuto, who was one step away from the door, turned back at Akaashi with a hopeful expression look on his face.

"Saturday, 10 AM, in front of the bookstore! Sound good to you?"

-

And that was the first time Akaashi actually looked forward to a social event of any kind. Well, one might say that this is a "date"... even if it wasn't, Akaashi wanted to believe it was. His co-workers were currently in Akaashi's apartment, helping him pick something to wear on a Friday night.

"You've grown up, Keiji-kun," the bookstore's manager, Yukie, cooed over Akaashi's blooming love life. She shed a fake tear proudly. "I raised you well."

Kaori laughed at Yukie's statement. "You raised him? Since when?"

"I'm pretty sure I raised myself," Akaashi told her.

"Hey, now!" Konoha slung an arm over Akaashi's shoulder. "You wouldn't be in this situation right now if it weren't for me! Where's my thank you~?"

"What do you mean if it weren't for you?" Kaori placed two arms over her hips. "Keiji got lucky, y'know! Hey, if things go well, why don't we all grab a drink and celebrate at Nekoma's? I heard they served some excellent beer there!"

"As long as you're paying for everything, I'm in," Yukie grinned.

"I'm not rich! Pay for your own drink! We're doing this for Keiji, okay?"

"Nekoma sounds good!"

"I think I can ask my friend Kenma who works there for a discount..."

"Don't be so stingy about money now, Keiji!"

-

"Ah! You're here!" Bokuto waved to Akaashi at the entrance of the bookstore. Bokuto whistled at the sight before him - Akaashi was wearing glasses, black jeans, and a blue jacket over a cream-colored striped shirt. _Akaashi looks so friggin' cool in glasses! Damn!_

"Yes I am, Bokuto-san," Akaashi handed him a note. Bokuto read it, and it said:

_So, to that library you mentioned?_

Bokuto gave Akaashi a bright smile. "To that library."

-

Everything went rather smoothly.

Bokuto asked Akaashi for a picture when they went up the stairs of the large library. Akaashi felt overwhelmed - he had never seen a library so big up close before. There were two statues at both sides of the entrance, and the outside looked like a museum rather than a library. Several steps were seen before you could get to the entrance. "Here, Akaashi!" Bokuto positioned himself so he stood beside one of the lion statues, and Akaashi held up Bokuto's phone, ready to snap a photo. Once he did, Bokuto looked at the picture and was pretty satisfied with the results, so they went inside.

Akaashi did not know what to expect.

"Whew! Look at this place! It's full of books!"

Akaashi had to smile at Bokuto's declaration. That was the exact same thing he said when he first entered the bookstore Akaashi worked at. Except, this library was literally filled to the brim with books. Everywhere they looked, there were endless shelves filled with books of all colors and sizes. Tall, tall shelves lined the walls, and on the floor were dozens of tables. There was a second floor, too, which was just as majestic as the first. The entire library was illuminated by natural light, since the ceilings were made of glass. On top of everything, it smelled nice.

"I'm... speechless," Akaashi said. That was true - he did not know where to look or what he wanted to read. This place was so overwhelming.

"I know, right?!" Bokuto excitedly told his partner. "Hey, I've been here before during a field trip when I was in high school, so I think I still remember where everything is! C'mon, Akaashi, there's lots to see!"

-

It took them at least a few hours to choose what to read.

It wasn't easy - it felt like everything in the world was already available there. Everything they wanted to know. Even everything unreal, too, like fairytales and fantasy worlds, in the Fiction floor. The entire second floor was dedicated solely for Fiction.

But now, there they were, at the back most table on the second floor, a huge pile of books beside them and under the table. They chose a place where would be lesser to no people, so when they made a noise, they wouldn't get scolded. Glances were stolen every now and then. Much to Akaashi's delight (and dismay for breaking the rules), Bokuto had snuck packed lunches in his backpack (he even prepared one for Akaashi!), so they ate barbecued meat while reading for a brief time.

"This is good," Akaashi remarked. "When did you make this?"

"Earlier this morning," Bokuto answered proudly. "I made the rice extra hot so it still stays hot when lunchtime comes. I didn't know what your favorite food was, so I cooked mine instead. It is okay?"

Akaashi was more than okay with that. He was thankful, even, and touched that Bokuto thought of him. "Thank you so much, Bokuto-san."

The rest of the day went by rather peacefully, but not entirely quiet. From time to time, they showed each other some parts of the books they were reading and either laughed or gave the other a lecture. Akaashi couldn't recall, but at some point, Bokuto had reached for his hand at the bottom of the table. Akaashi looked at him questioningly about it, but Bokuto only replied with a smile. The black-haired male's cheeks were probably flushed red right now, as he laced his fingers through Bokuto's hand. His hand was surprisingly soft, Akaashi noticed.

They stayed like that for a while. Neither one of them pulled away. Even when they were placing the books on the "return" slot near the entrance of the library, their hands never broke contact. It felt... nice. The feeling of having Bokuto here comforted him. Ah. Everyone at Fukurodani Papers was right. He looked like he was in love.

"Thanks so much for today," Akaashi said when they were about to part ways in front of Fukurōdani Papers. "I had fun."

"Hey, Akaashi," Bokuto grabbed both of Akaashi's shoulders and looked into his eyes. "This isn't going to be the last time we're going to amazing places like that, okay? I mean, if you want."

"Of course not, Bokuto-san," Akaashi laughed. "It's not going to be the last. If it's possible, I'd like to travel the world with you someday."

"Ah, then I'll be heading to your place!" Bokuto placed a fist on his palm as if realizing something.

"My place?" Akaashi raised an eyebrow curiously. "Why?"

Bokuto gave Akaashi a loving look that could've melted Akaashi on the spot. "Because you're as interesting as the world, Akaashi."


End file.
